ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bryan Andrews's Mythical
Mythical is a American fantasy action dramedy series created by Bryan Andrews. This is Andrews' first series to be made outside of or not made for Nickelodeon, as it is dark. It is being produced by Mad Hatter Entertainment, Cartoon Network Studios, Williams Street and Flame Owl Productions (being its first project) and aired on on December 7, 2018. It has premeired on Adult Swim by reruns on March 17, 2019. Andrews later confirmed that it is no longer a Netflix series, as it was moved to Adult Swim for new episodes, but he did confirm that those episodes will also be on Netflix for reruns after each season ends. Synopsis In a post-apocalyptic medieval-like world, a Sea turtle warrior is chosen to protect his town, Angelstorm, from a cold-hearted, cruel hippopotamus. Characters Main *'Zoko' (voiced by Elijah Wood) - an anthromorphic sea turtle who becomes a warrior, being the main protagonist. **'Flare' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - a dragon who is Zoko's pet, being hired to protect Zoko. He is confirmed to be a Wyvern dragon. Supporting *'Princess Jaiydn Facepaint' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a Face Paint princess who aids Zoko at times. She is the daughter of the deceased King and Queen Facepaint. She wants revenge on End Hippo for ruining her life, killing her parents, and ripping her heart out. **'Zeek '(voiced by TBD) - an anthromorphic walrus who is Jaiydn's guard and only best friend until she met Zoko, Flare and Miko. *'Xuprix '(voiced by Ron Perlman) - a elderly human wizard who choses Zoko as the warrior. *'Miko Ratters/Archer Rat' (voiced by Dan Green) - an anthromorphic rat who is the blacksmith and the former archer, also training Zoko on using bow and arrows. *'Haliee Tear' (voiced by TBD) - a Tear who helps Zoko. *'Mystical Aardvark' (voiced by Scott McCord) - an anthromorphic selfless aardvark who is a trained assassin. *'The Skunk Triplets', consisting of: **'Blane' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - the oldest of the triplets and the only sister. **'Scott' (voiced by TBD) - the mid-aged of the triplets. **'Zane' (voiced by Max Charles) - the youngest of the triplets. *'Mikal' (voiced by Deedee Magno Hall) - a skunk mother to the Skunk Triplets. *'Flappy "Flaps" '(voiced by Billy West) - a blue-eyed flyst who is the comic relief of the series. He is always referred as Flaps, but is credited as Flappy. *'Alexis Facepaint' (also voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a Face Paint who is traveling warrior, and later revealed to be Jaiydn's long-lost sister, and later becomes Zoko's love interest. *'Zafiki' (also voiced by Dan Green) - a Velociraptor dinosaurian citizen who is a warrior, protecting his city. He teams up with Zoko and Flare in one episode. *(reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) *character (voiced or vocal effects by TBD) - TBD. Antagonists *'End Hippo' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - a hippopotamus who is cold-hearted, wanting to take over the city, and the main antagonist. He has an ability to turn into a demon. *'Zaii' (voiced by Justin Roliand) - a chameleon who TBD. *'Khammo '(voiced by TBD) - a sabre-tooth tiger thief who TBD. *'Skatato' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - an anthropomorphic bear who is a gold thief and the leader of his clan. He is Jaiydn's nemesis. **TBD **TBD **TBD *'The Armadillo Ninjas', consisting of: **'Silent One' - TBD ** *'Monogonus Nightmare' (vocal effects by TBD) - a Moblin-esque monster who TBD. Episodes List of episodes Variants *Flame Owl Productions: none *Cartoon Network Studios: Zoko is seen (reserved for Green) *Williams Street: none Gallery Zoko (Mythical).png|Zoko Miko Ratters.png|Miko Ratters. Princess Jaiydn Facepaint.png|Princess Jaiydn Facepaint (her eyepupils are fully blue in the show actually) Flappy (Mythical).png|Flappy "Flaps" Trivia *This is Bryan Andrews' first created project to air outside of Nickelodeon. **The fifth season of Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer technically doesn't count, since that show was originally made for Nickelodeon. **Technically, both Netflix and Cartoon Network (and Adult Swim) owns the rights to the series. *Many people of the series consider this an adult-oriented, R-rated action packed version of Arthur (despite having humans and Face Paints) combined with Samurai Jack. *This is the first Cartoon Network Studios cartoon to be originally made for a streaming service, as well as the first series made by that company to be made outside of Cartoon Network and Adult Swim, soon to be followed by TBS's Close Enough. **This is also William Street's first cartoon to be made for a streaming service, as well as the first one to be air outside of Adult Swim. However, it later moved to Adult Swim for new episodes. *Although this series is darker and serious, it, at times, has some pretty light and funny moments. *Skatato is similar and inspired by The Scotsman from Samurai Jack. *Miko is jokingly compared to Mr. Ratburn from Arthur, which caused a minor controversy. **One of the showrunners confirmed on his Twitter account that Mr. Ratburn and Miko are NOT the same person. *In Adult Swim airings of the series, it is rated TV-14-V, with some being rated TV-PG-V. *Similar to Samurai Jack, every episode has a roman numeral numbers on the title of episodes. *Since Season 2 premeired, the Netflix airings of the show was changed to lack the Netflix logos, even on Season 1. *Genndy Tartakovsky is one of the storyboard artists and writers of the series. *Similar to Gatopardos the Cheetah, this series features anthromorphic animal characters. **Unlike that series, the anthromorphic animals will be wearing clothes while there will be some non-anthromorphic animals similar to Arthur. *Andrews announced that there will be tons of easter eggs from both Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer and Gatopardos the Cheetah. Examples include: **One of the citizens marks a resemblance to Gatopardos. **One of the swords in the hall when Xuprix is giving Zoko his sword is actually Velocity's sword, The Dark Human Extinction. **A Dinosaurian citizen marks a resemblance to Velocity. **Zoko mentions the Dark Humans in Episode TBD **(easter egg reserved for GreenGrass) *In addition, there is also other WB and CN-related easter eggs, including: **In Episode III, Flaps is referred as Flappy McFinger, a character from the Collin the Speedy Boy series. **In Episode VI, a Loch Ness Monster citizen resembles Nessie from The Cryptids **A mountain lion citizen resembles Peppy Lion from Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat **One of the cave paintings in the first episode resembles Claire from Eric and Claire. **In Episode XIII, it shows a book with supernatural creatures. As Zoko goes through it, he notices pictures of characters from various CN shows. For example: ***Red Guy from Cow and Chicken ***The Lich from Adventure Time ***Aku from Samurai Jack ***Grim Reaper and Fred Fredburger from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy ***Him from The Powerpuff Girls ***King Ramses, Spirit of the Harvest Moon, and Queen of the Black Puddle from Courage the Cowardly Dog ***Elizabeth and the Musical Monster from Eric and Claire ***Finally, the Black-Eyed Kids and the Jack-O-Lantern Man from The Cryptids. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:TV-14 Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Traditional animated Category:Flame Owl Productions Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Netflix Category:Adult animation Category:2019 Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas